


Hot and Cold Running Chaos

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cause that's what they live for, Double Trouble starts shit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: There are three things in the world that Double Trouble really wants: money, applause, and absolute chaos.
Kudos: 20





	Hot and Cold Running Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I love Double Trouble so much. They are just... so goddamn entertaining. 
> 
> This is just them keeping themself amused with the Rebellion.

There are three things in the world that Double Trouble really wants: money, applause, and absolute chaos. Since linking up with the Horde, they've gotten plenty of the first, caused quite a bit of the last, but ever since they've been undercover, they just aren't getting the accolades they know they deserve, because no one around them understands what a _masterful_ performance they're putting on every second they're pink and cute.

Ugh, _cute_. Everything about the Rebellion is so cute that it makes them sick. The whole leadership of the Rebellion is so gullible and emotional and easy to manipulate, which isn't to say Double Trouble isn't having fun taking advantage of that fact, but it's hardly a challenge. The amount of princess drama is astronomical even compared to the super dysfunctional Horde leadership, but that means it just takes a passing encounter wearing the right face to set these dizzy twits into a tizzy.

Bow is clearly the peacemaker here, so putting him off-kilter should be the most effective way to make sure the chaos isn't contained. Double Trouble lurks until Bow's alone, then swoops in as Sea Hawk, which requires painfully high levels of pretended idiocy, says a few ridiculous things that make Bow's eyes sparkle, then smooches him and makes a hasty exit stage left. They just want to find out if Bow's the kind to kiss and tell, but it turns out that he clams up. That's fine, shutting him up works too.

Destabilizing Frosta goes smooth and sweet as ice cream; it only takes one dismissive comment and a disdainful look from Glimmer's face to set the youngest princess off and send her storming into the woods slamming trees with icebound fists.

Freaking Adora out is _too_ easy. Double Trouble doesn't even have to show their face, just sends Catra's laughter echoing around corners to leave Adora whirling to find the source of her troubles, eyes wide and cheeks flushed in something that doesn't look entirely like anger. Filing that little tidbit away to use against Catra someday, Double Trouble resumes their sweet fluttery disguise just in time for a war council meeting that's simply _rife_ with shifty glances and awkward pauses.

It's not the applause they crave, but for now, it'll do.


End file.
